I Do
by its'bout Seven
Summary: Ini terlalu sakit ketika mengikhlaskan suamiku sendiri tidur dan melayani perempuan lain.. perempuan psycho. aku tidak sanggup namun aku harus. dan aku pasti bisa menahan semua rasa yang hendak meluap ini / ShidoTohka / Mind R&R?


I Do

Disclaimer: Im Not own this char!

Warn: ShidoTohka. AU,OOC,Typo(s) ~

.

.

.

Malam yang gelap dan dingin ini kuringkup kedua lututku rapat-rapat, pelan-pelan menenggelamkan wajahku kedalamnya. Mengeluarkan segala emosiku yang berupa air mata ini deras-deras. Jika perempuan itu gila karena ditinggal suamiku untuk menikahiku, maka aku akan lebih gila karena membiarkan suamiku melayani perempuan lain…

Aku ingin menghilangkan perasaan aneh ini dan berhenti mengeluh serta menerima semuanya. Tapi rasanya begitu sulit dan aku benar-benar tidak sanggup. Aku terlalu mencintaimu. Aku tidak mungkin rela melepaskanmu begitu saja, tidak mungkin.

Jika semuanya bisa kembali diputar ulang, aku hanya berharap kau takkan pernah mengenal perempuan itu dan membuatnya menjadi depresi seperti ini.

aku benar-benar tidak sanggup.. aku hanya mau dirimu suci kembali di ranjang kita.. berdua, bersama..

"..Tohka" Suara perau yang hangat di telinga membuatku membangkitkan diri dan melihat siapa pendatang yang masuk dalam kamar ini tanpa mengetuk pintu seperti biasanya.. Shido.

Aku menatap matanya nanar, dia kah itu? Jam terakhir yang kulihat ini masih pukul tiga pagi. Jam ini.. jam dimana Shido akan kembali bersama dia.. tapi dimataku saat ini Shido sedang kembali untukku. Apakah aku yang sedang bermimpi?

Dia berjalan mendekat lebih cepat dan meraih tubuhku kemudian. Memelukku tubuhku erat-erat dan membiarkanku merasakan sebuah tetes dingin membasahi bahu telanjangku, …sebuah tetes penyesalan.

Ini bukan sebuah bunga tidur.

Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku dan merasakan kehangatan pelukannya dengan membalas lembut. Ini yang kurindukan.. aku bergumam ketika guncangan dahsyat ini tak henti melanda jantungku, merasakan bagaimana terwujudnya semua keinginan, mimpi yang pernah kupanjatkan.

"Ma'afkan aku.." Suaranya semakin perau dan berbisik, begitu lembut hingga terdengar begitu bergetar di telingaku. Bahkan aku tak sanggup mendengar suaranya yang semakin bergetar untuk yang berikutanya. Aku tak mampu, aku hanya mengeratkan pelukannya sebagai tanda bahwa aku tak mampu membalas dan berkata apapun padanya. "Aku mencintaimu, selamanya"

Kurasakan kecupan lembut di bahuku, kecupan lembut yang ingin setiap saat kurasakan. Kecupan lembut dengan ketulusan untuk memenuhi cinta yang kurindukan. Aku membutuhkanmu setiap saat. Aku sendirian. aku tidak pernah sanggup menjalani hari tanpamu, Shido.

Ini seakan membiarkan kenangan-kenangan yang terurai berkeping itu menyatu dan mengingatkanku pada sebuah masa. Masa dimana aku merasakan dan mengerti, apa itu kesempurnaan. Menampilkan gambaran jelas di otak ini. sangat jelas, dengan senyuman indah Shido yang menggantung di otakku, menetap disetiap waktu aku merindukannya.

Semua kenangan, tetap kenangan yang selamanya akan membuatku menangis jika mengingatnya. Mendapati keadaan menyiksa ini belum berakhir. Akankah masa-masa kesempurnaan keluarga kita hadir hari ini dan seterusnya? Membiarkan kita berdua di ranjang ini bersama tanpa gangguan dia? Kapan waktu akan menjawab pertanyaanku dan mengabulkannya bersamamu? Ini terlalu sakit. Aku tak sanggup.

"Aku mau tidur denganmu" Pelukannya melembut. Seakan kalimatnya membuatku ingin tertawa miris.

"Dia menunggumu sayang.." Bisikku menahan tangisan ini yang semakin deras. Perlahan secara tidak mau aku merenggangkan pelukannya. Hal yang sebenarnya sulit untuk kulakukan, menjadikan semua ini sandiwara. "Kau mau ini lebih cepat kan? Kurumi akan cepat sembuh jika dia bersamamu.." Ucapku dengan erangan keras dalam hati. Aku akan melepaskan Shido lagi. kuharap kali ini aku benar-benar bisa lebih sabar dari waktu biasanya. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak mungkin memperlambat waktu ini dengan cara mengambil alihmu dari perempuan itu.

"Aku tidak pernah yakin dengan ucapanmu. Aku tau kau membutuhkanku.." Suaranya memelan dan pelukannya mengerat. Aku tertawa miris berharap dia tidak pernah tau bahwa dalam ini tersirat sebuah tangis yang ingin kuluapkan.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Aku sudah katakan, nanti dia akan mencarimu. Anggap aja Kurumi itu aku, kau juga harus mencintainya"

"Mana bisa"

"Tentu saja bisa"

"Ugh"

Kau tau itu sayang, itu takkan pernah terjadi karena cintamu hanya untukku. Aku tau, aku hanya memastikan, dan ternyata aku sadar, bahwa keyakinanku selama ini tidak pernah salah.

"Besok kita bisa ketemu di meja makan. Ini waktumu istirahat" Aku mengecup pipinya lembut, membuatnya menarik pelukan hangat yang pernah kurasakan ini, terasa setelah kian lama kunantikan. Aku hanya tersenyum ketika sorot matanya menatap lembut mataku, masih berbekas air mata disana. Kini tugasku, membersihkan semua tetes tetes itu, menyapu hingga pipi cemerlangnya kembali mewujudkan senyuman indah dari bibir mungil itu. "Apa yang kau tangisi?" Kataku sok dengan gaya seakan aku adalah lelaki yang sebenarnya di keluarga kecil ini, padahal toh aku sendiri tadi menangis.

Aku tersenyum ketika kulihat pipi itu berubah memerah akibat ucapanku, senyumnya juga berubah mengecut.

Tangan lembutnya meraih tanganku yang sedang bertugas menghapus air matanya, mengecup punggung tanganku sekilas serta mendalami apa yang dikecupnya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Dia bukan seorang aktor, jadi aku tau, dimana letak ketulusan dan kepalsuan yang dia lakukan selama ini.

"Ini terlalu berat, tapi jika semua kemauanmu, aku akan berusaha menjalani ini semua dengan mudah dan membuat Kurumi sembuh bersamaku. Aku menyayangimu.." Ujarnya setelah kecupan itu berlalu. Dia hanya menatap mataku dalam dan begitu sebaliknya. Iris coklat yang begitu mengkilat, mencerminkan sosok Tohka dari mata itu, kulihat seorang Tohka yang tersenyum didalamnya, cantik, polos, sempurna, indah, istimewa, itukah yang kulihat sosok Tohka dari iris coklat itu? Cermin yang terasa melaju makin dekat membuat pantulan itu semakin besar menampakkan diri seorang Tohka. Hingga secara keseluruhan, yang bisa kulihat hanya wajah Tohka, mata Tohka, bibir Tohka, hingga akhirnya semua tertutup dan aku kehilangan pantulan itu yang menerbitkan sebuah paduan lembut antara bibirku dan bibir Shido yang menyatu.

Ini tidak pernah berlalu lebih dari satu menit, tapi setiap dia melakukannya, dia selalu membuat jantung ini berdetak tak terhitung detakkannya. Dia selalu bisa menempatkan seorang perempuan dengan baik, karena itu aku berani memilihnya menjadi orang terakhir dihidupku.

"Oyasumi.." bisiknya pelan. Lagi-lagi aku merasakan bagaimana ketulusan itu dia tunjukkan. Dia hanya menyentuh bibir ini, bukan melumat atau bahkan menggigitnya.

Aku membalas ucapannya dengan selirik detik kedepannya aku melihat seseorang hendak pergi meninggalkan pintu kamarku yang terbuka..

Aku membelak, Mata itu..

TBC

~.~)/ Lagi sempat menggila gara-gara Date a Live oemefgay /dibuang/ Di review boleh, berani nyeleweng daku golok (9 '0') 9 /dibuang/


End file.
